


Desperate

by Ispell2



Series: Pulled From My Companions React Blog [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, F/M sex, Female Masturbation, M/F Sex, Sex, chems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ispell2/pseuds/Ispell2
Summary: (Pulled from my Fo4 Companions React blog) Female Sole Survivor finally manages to convince Danse to do some soul searching at Acadia, at the expense of her nerves. Feeling guilty, she stops by Hotel Rexford alone while they're there getting supplies for the trip to/around Far Harbor to pick something up that will relax her enough to apologize without saying anything stupid. Turns out that Fred might not have been right about what the pill would do, but hey - at least it helped her talk to Danse easily enough.





	

Sole was determined to convince Danse to come with her to Acadia and spend some time soul searching. She knew that he needed to come to terms for  _real_ , and she also knew that there were probably others just like him living there. Ex-BOS soldiers. There  _had_ to be. After the Railroad and Acadia merged operations, the population of Acadia swelled, and it was becoming a real  _town_. So she was certain he would get at the very least  _something_ out of talking to some of the people there. 

But it was  _Danse_ she had been trying to convince for the past week. He was more than reluctant. Every incentive, every attempt to appeal to his pride was for naught it seemed. It was only after getting rough with him that she was able to get his ass in gear. 

“You can either mope about this for the rest of your life, or you can go ask the damn questions you need to ask and get  _on_ with your life! I don’t know how much more of this identity crisis I can take if you’re not even _trying_ to get it together!”

And a day later they were stopping in Goodneighbor for supplies. As Danse was picking through CLEO’s inventory, Sole had sneaked off to the Hotel Rexford to gather her  _own_ supplies. 

“What do you recommend for relationship tension, Fred?”, Sole asked, leaning against a column.

“What kind of relationship tension, man?"

“I just spent a week trying to convince my overly-macho boyfriend to go soul searching, and I want to feel less tense around him.”

“Why are you tense around him?”

“I may or may not have threatened to leave him if he didn’t start trying to move on with his life.”

“OH. Oh man, yeah, that’s a doozey. I’ve got just the thing.”

Fred lead her to the basement and rummaged around in a box.

“I got a bit of calmex, if you think that’d work. But I’ve also got something I’ve been working on. It’s supposed to relax you a little, and make it easier to socialize - if you catch my meaning.”

“Fred are you trying to sell me a roofie?”, Sole asked flatly.

Fred choked out a stoned laugh and handed her a small, circular tin box.

“It’s not meant like that. It’s s’posed to relieve tension and give you confidence. I’m not that kind of a guy. Sellin’ roofies. I’d be insulted if you weren’t such a good customer”, Fred chuckled again.

Sole shrugged.

“How much?”

“Free. This is basically a test run, man. Hey, you need help, and I can provide. I need some help, and you can provide. No biggie!”

She hesitated before nodding in agreement. 

“Why the hell not. You’ve never failed me before.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As they stood on the boat and headed for Far Harbor, Danse leaned over the side and watched the water going by become more and more swampy - different from the simply grey and polluted water of the Commonwealth. Sole looked at him, standing on the opposite side of the boat quietly, and remembered the little tin box in her pocket. She silently slid it out and took the lid off of it. Inside were a few little pink pills. 

“ _Classy_ ”, she thought with a smirk.

She popped one in her mouth and swallowed.

By the time they reached the island, she felt a bit warmer than she had before, and not just because of the muggy weather in Far Harbor. She was surprised that Danse was being so normal and unlike his glum, quiet self as she introduced him to the people who were asking after his name. He politely introduced himself as ‘Sole’s Partner’, and she blushed a little. 

Odd. The ‘swooning whenever it’s pointed out they’re together’ phase of their relationship had passed quickly, with their constantly being together, yet here she was with cheeks as red as a schoolgirl. She hoped no one noticed.

But 2 hours later, in the relative safety of an old abandoned house somewhere out of the fog, what she thought was a dud of a drug had taken a turn.

Sensation was almost overwhelming, and every glance stolen at Danse as they set up made her shiver slightly.

Her skin grew more and more sensitive at every touch, until she swore she could feel her vault suit through her underwear, the rough fabric rubbing against her body in such a way that she wasn’t sure whether to lay still and not move until the pill wore off, keep doing what she was doing and enjoy herself - which would have resulted in her giving away she had taken chems, a habit Danse  _strongly_ disapproved of, or she could strip bare and run screaming into the fog and feign madness when she came to her senses.

But she couldn’t decide. The sensitivity was becoming too much for her, and her hands started to sneakily trail along the inside of her thigh. She desperately tried to keep it unnoticeable, but she couldn’t help but watch Danse from the corner of her eye, laying flat on his back on his sleeping bag. 

“ _Maybe... Maybe I can do it myself... Quietly_...”, she wondered, pulling the zipper of her vault suit down as slowly and silently as she could. Even that slight movement had made her stifle a gasp, and she felt herself pulse with want.

Underneath the sleeping bag, it would still be easy to guess what she was doing from watching the bump in her sleeping bag move lower.

She shivered as she pulled a single finger along her cunt, and slowly parted herself to lightly rub her cunt.

She managed to stay for the most part quiet when she finally slid her finger in to her body, though as she pushed and moved inside herself she squirmed a bit. It wasn’t long before the spaces between her fingers were wet as well. She let herself roll her head to the side to make sure Danse was still asleep again before pulling her finger up to her clit. 

She forgot to take into account that everything was super sensitized.

She had lightly stroked the pearl - that was all - yet the intensity of the motion had rocked through her so hard that even clamping her lips down and squeezing her eyes shut couldn’t stifle part of the moan it caused. 

Once more she pretended to be asleep, and stealthily looked back at Danse. She watched in horror as he lifted a hand to his face, rubbed his nose, and rolled over to lay on his side.

She let out a very  _very_ quiet, staggered breath and looked down at her hand from over the sleeping bag. 

“ _It’s not worth it_!”, Sole thought to herself, and began to zip her suit back up.

But when she started to wipe her hand off on the skin of her inner thigh, desperation took over her body again.

So frantic to enhance that feeling, she didn’t waste time with one finger, but began again with two, though she dared not touch her clit again. The more she moved inside her cunt, the more she squirmed. The more she squirmed, the harder it was to stay quiet. The harder it was to stay quite, the deeper she pushed inside herself. And so the cycle continued, a new wave of pleasure crashing down on her every minute or two, but never a wave of relief. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. 

“ _Danse_...”, she gasped, barely above a whisper before she could stop herself.

She didn’t bother to look at him this time, though she froze again, just like before. She simply shut her eyes tightly and stopped breathing, embarrassed and afraid - but even more excited than before.

She desperately hoped he wouldn’t wake up. 

She desperately hoped he  _would_ wake up.

She didn’t hear him move at all, though she wasn’t sure she’d be able to anyway through the sound of her own pounding veins - and she was right.

A warm, rough hand touched her shoulder after what felt like an eternity, and she took a breath the way you do when you know you’ve been caught. 

Oh God... How long have you been awake?”, she whimpered.

“I never actually got to sleep...”, he admitted.

“I... I can explain...”, Sole stammered back, mortified, staying silent for several moments after saying this.

“I’m listening”, Danse asked after waiting for an appropriate amount of time for her to continue, telling her this with more embarrassment than accusation.

“Well, I... Back in Goodneighbor, I...”

She took another, deeper breath to gather herself again.

“Back in Goodneighbor, I was really tense... And I knew that you were tense too, but I wasn’t gonna try and push you any farther than I already did or anything, so that doesn’t really--ah, that’s not part of it I guess. I went to the Rexford and asked Fred for something to make the trip easier. Less stressful...”

“[Sole], chems?”

“I knew you were gonna say that, and look I just wanted to be able to keep myself calm enough to apologize to you on the way there, but Fred said he had something that he’d made himself that would make it easier to talk to you after what I said - so I took it with us and I took one on the boat so I could do what I meant to do, but nothing happened at first and I just got kinda hot - but then I started getting really flustered when you got close, and while we were setting up for the night my body started getting  **really** sensitive, and Danse  _please fuck me_!”, Sole blurted in one go, only stopping for breath once.

Silence.

Sole tried to sit up in her sleeping bag to face him, but her arm went weak and she slumped over - Danse caught her instinctively.

“[Sole], I don’t know-”, he started before Sole pressed a heavy kiss on him. 

He didn’t pull away to argue or refuse. Instead, his hands slid from her upper arms to rest on her back, holding her closer to him - Sole’s  _own_ hands headed between his legs to try and hurry the process a little. She was honestly surprised when she found out that she didn’t  _need_ to. 

She stopped kissing him so she could give him a knowing smirk as she curled a hand around his girth, over his jeans. He didn’t say anything, but he  _did_ turn a shade more red and make for her neck. 

His facial hair tickled and pricked her collarbone, and for a moment she closed her eyes in bliss and forgot all about undoing his pants. But the same sensation drove her to almost frantically unzip them, and he pulled away from the crook of her neck and let go of her. 

She was angry when he stood up, but she was ecstatic when he dropped his pants - and his boxers. He stood on his knees in front of her, expecting to lay her down on her sleeping bag himself - but she jumped him and pushed him onto his back. Danse let out a startled “Oof!”, but chuckled as she clambered over to him and crawled up to meet his face with her own.

Another coy smile from Sole and his small, throaty laugh faded into puffs of breath as she began to ease herself onto his dick. It was almost painful for her to go as slowly as she was, but she contained herself; as much as she wanted to push down and  _make_ it fit so she could finally be granted release, watching Danse’s face change like that was equally as pleasurable. It was taking what Sole thought - and she was sure Danse thought as well - was forever for her to fit around his dick. She knew it was going to be beyond satisfying, but it was damned frustrating trying to get every last one of his 7 inches

When she could finally sit down, she could finally bend down to him and resume their passionate kiss. She wasn’t as desperate as before; she figured that the pill was finally starting to wear off. That thought relieved her a little, and she was a bit excited at the prospect that maybe Danse  _would_ be able to finish her off.

She felt him try to thrust a little. She may have been getting everything she needed from every little movement, but  _he_ wasn’t. She slowly broke the kiss and sat up again, resting her hands on his chest. Even the hair on his chest tickling her palms sent a shudder through her, and like clockwork she began to rock and lift herself up and down, slowly gyrating on top of him as she felt his fingers grip her own hips tightly and his hips thrust into her harder and harder every time she lifted herself up, a long moan escaping from Danse.

Sole wanted to be on top because she was  _always_ on top. But as her body slowed and she became wobbly, she leaned closer down on his chest until she practically lay there, tired but beyond bliss despite knowing that if she lay down he would definitely become the orchestrator of the evenings ecstasy.

Sure enough he raised his arms to hold her shoulderblades, and - in compliance to lay back and relish in wave after wave of orgasm crashing into her at a slower pace but a heightened intensity - she wrapped her legs around his before he rolled over to take the lead. 

Sole was too weak to do much beyond arch her back as high as she could and force him deeper inside as he moved and bucked his hips in and out of her. Sole was  _so_ close to the final orgasm, she _knew_ it; unbeknownst to her, Danse was close too. She had gotten most of the job done in the first few minutes from the way her body contracted around him every minute or so.

It honestly wasn't as acrobatic as he'd hoped their first time together would be, nor was the atmosphere or reasoning the way he'd imagined it – but he was rendered breathless nonetheless, and Sole was so deeply enraptured by sensation that she'd barely payed attention to the fact that that special first with a new lover was taking place on the floor of a old cabin on top of a pair of sleeping bags that had been pulled together.

Although her thighs were shaking so hard, she helped Danse pull her legs around his waist, and he leaned in close to her, resting his forearms against the ground next to Sole's head as they panted into each other faces. She gave him a breathless, sleepy smile as he looked into her face.

He smiled back, kissed her, and began rapidly sped up his strokes.

The sudden ferocity of his thrusting made Sole take a sharp, surprised breath, and she rolled her waist from side to side, squirming underneath him. She lifted her hands to hold the back of his neck, rubbing his shoulders roughly as he rammed into her faster and faster, harder and harder. His breathing grew even heavier, and he closed his eyes just enough that he could see Sole mouthing his name through his eyelashes.

Danse couldn't bear any longer how energy-sappingly _tight_ she felt as her body contracted, slowly released him, and contracted again _over_ and _over_ ; or how pleasantly _hot_ and _soft_ she felt inside **and** out, with her warm hands desperately grasping the base of his neck and her fingers digging into his skin so hard that even though her nails were trimmed down almost to the quick, they still bit into him with a delicious sting.

Sole moaned his name shakily, and with a final powerful thrust that knocked the air from his lungs so hard he could barely stop himself from collapsing on top of Sole, he came.

He struggled to keep himself steady on his hands and knees as Sole wiggled under him with her legs still around his waist to help him the way he had helped her. She tried to make sure that he didn't a drop of cum or sweat still inside his body, and even though the situation had lacked the romantic undertones she'd hoped for, the thought and feeling of their cum trickling out of her and down her thighs as she lost stability and let her legs slip to the ground – all had had a certain basic romance to it.

Danse touched her forehead with his before kissing her once more. He lay inside of her for a few minutes, wanted to stay intertwined and together like this forever, but eventually pulled out of her and shifted to the side a little way before laying on his side and pulling a still-shaking Sole into his _also_ rubbery, muscular arms.

Sole fell asleep listening to Danse's heartbeat, _finally_ satisfied.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So, how’d it go? Did they work the way I wanted em’ to?”, Fred asked Sole as she and Danse walked into the Rexford basement with him.

She’d made sure that the first stop she and Danse made when they got home was to get back to Fred about his little ‘booster’.

“You know what, Fred? Market them as ‘relationship enhancers’, buddy. And do me a favor and remind me to _never_ be a guinea pig for you again”, Sole told him, Danse holding back a laugh as she slapped the tin in his hand and walked away from the now-confused Fred.

“So they didn’t work, then?”, he called after them.

Sole got closer to Danse’s side as they neared the stairs, and she pulled his arm around her shoulder and squeezed his hand, giving Danse a loving smile and putting her own arm around his waist before calling back to Fred.

“Not _quite_ the way you meant them to, no.”


End file.
